skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grinning Rogers
|- ! style="background:black; color:#ffd700" | Location | Tortuga |- ! style="background:black; color:#ffd700" | Founded | May 29, 207 A.U. |- ! style="background:black; color:#ffd700" | Dissolved |'Never' |- ! style="background:black; color:#ffd700" | Current Members | |- ! style="background:black; color:#ffd700" | Retired Members | |} The Mission The Grinning Rogers are the Armada's information gathering network; in other words, they're spies. Their purpose is to monitor not only pirate activity, but the movements of the other factions as well. While they do not have licenses to kill, they are given more leeway and freedom to do what they must to complete their given task. Stealth, agility, hand-to-hand combat, knowledge of pistols, rifles, and machine guns, and an acting ability are the skills you will need to become a member of this wing. The History After the Tortugan Crisis, the Crimson Armada charged two groups with gathering information on everything that happens inside, and out of, Skytopia, ensuring the Armada's preparedness for any turn of events. One group resides out in the Black, monitoring the radio frequencies and the borders of our home. The other, The Grinning Rogers, resides on Tortuga, and travels all over Skytopia gathering first-hand information about the goings on of Skytopian life. Since the Rogers' creation, the Armada has used information gathered by the squadron to prevent 8 assassination attempts on Admiral Fuseli, 23 attempts on the lives of other high officials, 3 attempts at the unification of Skytopia by other factions, and the Armada has saved thousands of lives by finding and subduing dozens of Pirate Groups. Truly, Skytopia would be a different place, were it not for the efforts of the Grinning Rogers. Current Members Senator Phédre Spitfire After the Crisis, Phédre Spitfire was placed on the team out in the Black, over the years she moved up the ranks until she was in charge of the whole Black operation. After her promotion to Chamberlain, she was placed in charge of both teams, dividing her time between the two equally. In recognition of her devotion to the Armada and her work with the Grinning Rogers, she was elected to the Senate. Agent Mara Amnell Mara was recruited into the Rogers from outside the Armada all together. She was caught trying to steal a plane from a heavily guarded Armada hangar, and impressed Phédre so much with her breaking and entering skills that she was offered either life in prison, or working in the Rogers. She chose wisely and is now a free ferret. She has no actual rank in the Armada and never went through basic training. Agent Martin Andreysin Martin has been an enlisted man in the Armada military since he was 17. Now 30, he has picked up a wide and varied array of skills and information in his time deployed with the Armadan military. A ground-pounder through-and-through, Martin's specialty is explosives. Whether for demolition, clearing debris, or laying traps, he has the knowledge and the touch required to make it beautiful. He also has a serious hobbyist's grounding in metalworking, particularly fine work. Agent Midnight Montague Midnight has only recently joined the Armada. He did so because he knew the Armada had the resources he would need to find his wife's killer. After that particular ordeal he joined The Grinning Rogers. Midnight is skilled in many weapons and is good in a fist fight. He will have your back in any situation. Though being skilled in lots of things is good, Midnight isn't superb at anything. He is your Jack-of-all-trades, except in explosives. He knows nothing about demolitions in any manner. Agent Othello Othello has been working gathering information on criminals since before he has been in the Armada. Up to this point, he's specialized in finding and breaking up rings of contraband and stolen goods. Knows quite a bit about stealth and assault, but may have some other talents he hasn't quite elaborated on just yet. He's the group's primary interrogator. After Camaro Ironheart's retirement, he found himself as the de facto leader of the Grinning Rogers and the liaison to Senator Spitfire. Retired Members Agent Camaro Ironheart With a rebuilding of the squad, Camaro Ironheart was placed into the team, and acted as the squad's liason with Chamberlain Spitfire, placing her in a leadership position. Her role was still that of an Agent though, not actually ranking above or below anyone else on the team. She specialized in seduction and quiet assassinations, but was a capable fighter should the mission call for an assault. Her ratings included SCUBA and Airborne devices as well as expert marksmanship with Pistol, Rifle, and Shotgun. Agent The Flying Irishman Considered by many to be a worthless drunk, The Flying Irishman was recruited by Phédre for the fact he was anything but worthless, though a drunk nonetheless. With everyone thinking he was just a harmless guy with an alcohol problem, he was the perfect spy; Skyrates willingly talked about their business with him in earshot, figuring he'd just forget it in the morning. Little did they know, his memory was like a steel vault. Agent Herley Danika The most recent addition to the team, Agent Danika was brought in to replace Agent Ironheart in her assassination capacity. She is a skilled sniper, able to blow the heads off of two targets 2000 meters away and 15 yards apart in less than 2.5 seconds. She is a capable assault fighter as well, and brought in her [[User:Herley/Ghost-class_Kingfisher |plane, named Taibhse,]] as a close air-support platform. She left the Crimson Armada, and the Grinning Rogers, due to "philosophical differences". The Paint Scheme Reference Link The Grinning Rogers paint their aircraft in a very distinctive manner. They start with a glossy white base coat, add glossy black vertical stabilizers with a fox skull and crossed bones, black wing tips, and black rotors with yellow tips. Finally, a black stripe is painted onto each fuselage and external pod or fuel tank diagonally with yellow triangles pointing parallel to the stripe and upward. Category:Wings